The present invention relates generally to an electrical connection between an electrical connector and a shield cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly of electrical connector and a shield cable against electromagnetic interference.
To protect electronic apparatus against elecromagnetic interference, a shield cover is commonly used which comprises a pair of halved shells produced by a press. The halved shells are joined with maintaining a connector between their joined front ends and a shield layer of the shield cable between their joined rear ends, which are shaped in the form of mouthpieces.
As is generally known, the shield cable is constantly subjected to external forces, and because of them the joint between the shield cover and the shield cable are likely to slacken or sometimes become disconnected.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector including a shield cover firmly connected to the shield cable to withstand any external force exerting on the cable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purpose of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention.